yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna taming the Animals
Here is how Princess Yuna tames the animals in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Back in the Island, Yuna had to find another short cut. Connie: (looked at Journal 10) Let's hope we don't run into any T-Rexes or Raptors. The Journals started to glow as a warning. Ford Pines: The Journals are telling us something, The dangers are coming. Princess Yuna: You guys wait here. I'll be right back. Snowdrop: Okay, Sis. Scander: Be careful. Judy: I hope she knows what she's doing. Angus: Aye, Judy. Me too. But let's not loose faith on her. She's a brave princess. Princess Skyla: Yeah. I heard about Dr. Alan Grant visit Jurassic Park with Ellie Sattler. Armor Bride: Ian Malcolm saves San Diego with Sarah Harding, And returned the baby T-Rex and it's mother to the island. Prince Edmond: Alan Grant helps Eric Kirby back to his parents, And off of the island. Alexis: Owen Grady's tamed pack of Velociraptors are named Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, Our grandpa told us about how he saved Jurassic World form the first Indominus Rex. With just one Raptor named Blue, one T-Rex named Rexy and one Mosasaurus. Jim: It was so cool. Irving Du Bois: I'll bet it is. Bart Simpson: Cool. Phillip J. Fry: Come on, Let's keep moving. Bender Bending Rodríguez: You herd the meat bag, It's now or never. Stan Smith: Ah, Yuna will be back. They've waited patiently for Yuna to return. Meanwhile, Yuna scouts deep in the jungle. She encounters the Titanoboa, A pack of Velociraptors, A flock of Titanis, Phorusrhacos and the gaggle of Deinosuchus. Princess Yuna: Down boy! The Velociraptors stands down. Princess Yuna: Back up! The Titanoboa backs away from Yuna. Then, She caught the Terror Birds getting closer. Princess Yuna: Easy there! Easy! The Terror Birds settled down. Princess Yuna: Down! Back up! The Deinosuchus backed away. Princess Yuna: Hey! I see you! The Velociraptor: (screech) Princess Yuna: Easy, Boy. The Titanoboa, the Velociraptors, Titanis, Phorusrhacos and the Deinosuchus became really gentle to Yuna. Princess Yuna: Good. Very good. They backed away a bit, And gone they're separate wats. Then, Yuna found another short cut. The Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 started glowing again. Yuna returns to the others, They were worried. Dipper Pines: Come on, Yuna. Mabel Pines: We've been waiting for a while. Princess Skyla: Yuna! What took you so long? Princess Yuna: I've just got sidetracked by some predatory animals. Ford Pines: You what!? Princess Flurry Heart: My goodness! Prince Edmond: That was quite a sidetrack for you, Yuna. Princess Twila: Tell me about it. Nyx: Did you find a short cut? Princess Yuna: Yes, It's not far from here. Sunbeam: Mommy? Do you think we'll be home soon? Rainbow Dash: We will, Sunny. (snuggles her little filly) It'll be okay. Sunbeam: Thanks, Mommy. Princess Yuna: That is what it's all about, Radcliffe. Radcliffe: Well, You're quite a clever alicorn. I'll give you that. Princess Yuna: Let's get going while we still can. Figge: Right, Yuna. As long as we keep an eye on Svengallop. Thorax: Exactly, Figge. Figge keeps an eye on him. Svengallop: What!? Figge: I'm watching you, Pal! Homer Simpson: Don't get any ideas! They kept saying moving on through the jungle. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225